I have a few conditions!
by HOAgleek4Ever
Summary: Alfie wants to talk about those conditions of getting Amfie back together and giving it another go. Alfie goes back to memories and moments they have had together over the past few years. Alfie teases her and gets her eventually to agree to the conditions. A short but sweet Amfie one shot!


**Set in Third Person**

* * *

Amber was the only one in the common room, she was reading a fashion magazine. Joy was working on Jack Jackal the school website. Patricia and Nina went grocery shopping with Trudy. Jerome and Alfie were pranking. Mick and Mara were studing. Fabian was reading and Eddie was talking to Mr Sweet at school.

"Hey Ambs?" Alfie asked from behind the seat. A sharp scream escaped Amber's mouth. She rolled up her magazine and whacked Alfie with it.

"Alfie! Don't do that!" She screamed and jumped out of her seat.

"OW!" Alfie shouted.

"Sorry," Amber said looking down. "So what do you need?"

"It's more like what you need," Alfie said nodding his head.

"What?" Amber asked.

"Like i didn't notice," Alfie started.

"Notice what?" Amber narrowed her eyes.

"How much you love me!" Alfie said happily.

"Love?" Amber asked with a 'really' look on her face.

"So how's Piper?" Alfie asked teasingly.

"Why do you care? I'm your girlfriend!" Amber exclaimed then blushed knowing that Alfie was tricking her. Jealously was written all over her face.

"Joking!" Alfie squeaked. "I remember when Piper kissed my cheek goodbye," he sighed and smiled teasingly, "Don't think i didn't see your cute puppy face in the corner of my eye."

"Oh Alfie!" Amber whined.

"And every single time i'm about to something dangerous, i'm pretty sure you kiss me," He kept teasing.

"That's s-" Amber started.

"Oh, what about that time when i wanted to save Jerome and i heard you say it was dangerous and you came with me," he never stopped teasing.

"Only bec-" Amber again got cut off.

"Remember when Nina and I were stuck in the tunnel and when you and Patricia came, you kept saying how much you missed me and hugged me so much i almost couldn't breathe."

"I hu-" Amber groaned not being able to finish any sentence she started.

"So about those conditions?" Alfie asked.

"Not that again!" Amber sighed.

"I never even got to start them," Alfie stated.

"But-!"Amber screamed.

"Do you really want to be a couple?" Alfie asked.

"Well-" Amber got inturrepted just by Alfie looking at her.

"Fine!"

"YAY!" Alfie jumped up and down and fell back into the seat.

"One thing fir-"

"But i need that one thing and you got that one thing!" Alfie sang and started laughing.

"-ST i want to call our couple name Alber," Amber finishe frustrated.

"But it's Amfie," Alfie pouted.

Amber looked into his sweet puppy eyes and sighed. "Fine!"

"You have to listen to my Alien explainations just like i have to listen to Fashion tips and if you want do what just pretend you're listening," Alfie said.

"Okay... wait WHAT!" Amber shouted.

"Whoops... oh look Victoria Beckham," Alfie exclaimed and pointed to the window.

Amber easily got tricked and looked at the window then turned back and glared at Alfie.

"You can't always drag me into shopping trips," Alfie stated and smiled satisfied.

"You said _always _so that means i can do it _sometimes," _Alfie smiled faded into a frown but sighed and carried on.

"I have to pr-"

"NO PRANKING!" Amber shouted.

"Once a month," Alfie pleaded.

"I guess, just don't do it when i'm wearing new clothes."

"And finally-"

"Yes!" Amber squealing since the rant was nearly over. "Sorry," she said looking down.

"Would you like to go on a date with me," Alfie asked.

Amber smiled. "YES!" she cleared her throat. "I mean yes, i would always like to go on a date with you, i was wondering when you would ask."

Alfie chuckled.

"And for the record i do love you."

Alfie had his signiture goofy smile on his face. "Love you too Ambs," he stated and leaned in and kissed her.

My first proper one-shot!

Amfie one of my favourite couples!

Tell me what you think and review on what couples you want me to do.

My poll is closed _for now_ because i'm busy writing all those one-shots/ song-fics.

Comment...Review...Scream

~HOAgleek4Ever


End file.
